The Sith attacks!/Nyx taken to Maglus
Here's how the Sith's first attack and Malgus takes nix in The Beginning of the Chronicles after Princess Celestia and Nyx arrive in Canterlot, and they come in the throne room met by Shining Armor and the rest of royalty Cadance: Can't believe this. Shining Armor: Hmph! Princess Luna: Step forward. Narrator: Nyx, nerviously steps forward in front of the royals. King Solar Flare: Nyx, do you have anything to say for yourself? Nyx: stutters I'm, I'm not a bad pony! Honest! I don't want anything to do with those crazy robots things or that horrid man! King Solar Flare: Please, please, we are not saying you're a Sith, we just wanna know more about the Sith lord you were involved with that's all. Barret Barricade: What Horrid man do you mean, young Nyx? Do you remember his name? Nyx: I don't know. All I know is that I escaped his ship while fighting. And... a hologram cuts to a royal guard Royal Guard: {firing his gun] YOUR HIGHNESSES, THE SITH ARE ATTACKING!!! 'choked is still choked when Malgus and other Sith walked in. And the guard is dead Malgus: Princess Celestia! That foal belongs to me! Princess Celestia: Darth Maglus. Barret Barricade: We should've known ''you were behind this. Darth Malgus: her lightsaber Give me the foal. Or. the guards holding Sharon crying Your daughter will pay the price. You know how venerable babies are. Princess Celestia: gasps Princess Luna: (under her breath) Curse the Sith for their clever plans. Barret Barricade: You wouldn't dare hurt her! Malgus: If I have to. R2 shocks his butt Malgus: OW! R2 down No more games! If wont give me her so be it! 22-34, blast her! 22-34: Roger, roger! Barret Barricade: No Sith will harm anyone of my family! then draws his lightsaber then charges forward and cuts 22-34's arms off Malgus: Wise choice. then charges 2 begin clashing in diffrent angles Princess Celestia: her's Luna, father, you deal with the others. I'll get Sharon. Princess Luna: Alright. rest of the royal draw their lightsabers {they then attack the Sith guards] Darth Maglus: My droids! Get that foal! droids do so Nyx: HELP!! LET ME GO!!! Malgus: Release, Celestia's girl! do so Princess Celestia: Sharon! It's okay, Mom's got you. Maglus: Now you will taught a lesson for making a fool out of me! leave the room Barret Barricade: Stop them! Don't let them leave! about to chase them Princess Celestia: Barret, wait! Barret Barricade: stops Princess Celestia: We need to tell my students what happened. Barret Barricade: Oh, right. his saber Sharon: crying Princess Celestia: R2, take Sharon back to her room and make her go to sleep. She's seen enough. her mane R2-D2: and then takes her back to her room Emperor Lunarlight steps in King Solar Flare: Father, what brings you here? Emperor Lunarlight: I'm here to tell you, that our guards have seen the ships above the atmosphere. Princess Celestia: gasps Princess Luna: So, the Sith has come. the guards Ready all your weapons! And get all the men we have! Royal guard: Yes your majesty! off to do so Princess Celestia: I better contact the others right away. on Maglus' ship Nyx: '''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Narrator: Malgus was now tourchering Nyx. And was using his Force Lightning on her. Maglus: Now, listen. You made me a disgrace to my master. Nyx: I never wanted to do any of this! Malgus: Shut your mouth! her Nyx: AAHH!! Have mercy! Please! Please! Maglus: Enough! I will train you to be my apprentice and together we can rule the galaxy! Nyx: No! I don't wanna rule the galaxy! Maglus: That won't matter. To become my apprentice, you must pass a test. then hands her a Lightsaber Maglus: And your test is to, kill Twilight Sparkle. Nyx: gasp Narrator: Nyx couldn't believe what she was hearing! She didn't wanna kill Twilight, the one pony who found her in the thornbush, and who took care of her, and now Maglus wanted her to kill her! Nyx: No! I won't do it! Maglus: If you resits. Then that human Princess you're friends with will die. Nyx: gasp Okay, you win. Malhgus: Wise choice. leaves the room Nyx: out the window What am I gonna do? I don't Twilight or Jasmine to get hurt. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes